


A Challenger to the Kanto King

by jinwann



Series: Adventures of Nurse Hongbin from the Pokemon Center [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon's known Hongbin for years, but he figures it would take a billboard plastered in front of his face for Hongbin to ever ask him out. Apparently it only takes a persistent little Cubone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenger to the Kanto King

**Author's Note:**

> So this begins a hongbin/everyone series that revolves around nurse hongbin, like nurse joy, in different areas. I got really excited to start this because Hongbin with pink hair uwu. I'm hoping that I'll be able to update once a week but that might be too ambitious for me lmao. I am weak in my knowledge of pokemon, even though I've done quite a bit of research, but my knowledge of pokemon isn't perfect. comments and kudos are really appreciated and i hope you enjoy the first part ^~^ <3 
> 
> More notes at the bottom about some things in this au that happen in the later times of the pokemon verse.

Hakyeon breaks through the forest, finally reaching the edges of Celadon City. As much as he loves his little home at the opposite edge of the forest, surrounded by lush green fields and on the edge of a clear blue lake, he loves all the sparkling color that fills Celadon City. Flowers of every color and nearly every kind fill the gardens of the Pokemon Mansion and line the bustling city streets. A marbled fountain sits at the front of the mansion, surrounded by children and Pokemon playing alongside it. The kids bound out into the street, giggling as their Pokemon chase them.

While Celadon City is quite small, Hakyeon doesn't need much. As an Eevee breeder, he's close enough to a Poke Mart and a Pokemon Center. Celadon City is famous for Eevees, found especially near the Mansion, and Hakyeon has been able to research and expand the Eevee population. Most people in the Kanto region know him for his research on discovering all of Eevee’s evolutions- if not for his days as a Performer with his own Eevees. 

Umbreon nuzzles against his leg when he stalls at the small pond in front of an apartment complex in the city. Hakyeon smiles down at it, leaning down on his knees and scratching Umbreon between its ears. Jolteon, who has refused to leave Hakyeon, sparks happily and leans up to nip lightly at his ear. Sylveon, who had been walking alongside Hakyeon with one of its feelers from the bow on its ear wrapped tightly around Hakyeon’s wrist, hops around eagerly, tugging Hakyeon forward with almost enough strength to topple him over. 

“Alright, Sylveon,” he chuckles, gently petting the Pokemon before standing up. “You've missed Nurse Hongbin, huh?”

Sylveon cheers, tugging on Hakyeon’s wrist harder and making him stumble forward. Jolteon grits its teeth and growls after nearly falling from its spot, sparks starting to fly off its fur. Umbreon seems undisturbed by it all and nudges at Hakyeon’s knee in an attempt to keep him steady.

It's been awhile since Hakyeon had last been to the Pokemon Center. He has enough potions and antidotes to heal any of his Eevees that might get into trouble, and since he isn't a trainer or a gym leader, he doesn't really need to visit the Center all that often. However, he usually gets a phone call if Hongbin ever needs a second opinion on an Eevee that comes in or if he ever needs help treating an Eevee evolution. The last time Hakyeon had come by, he’d taken Sylveon home to further care for its broken leg.

Which explains why Sylveon has dragged Hakyeon through the whole city. It would've run all the way to the Pokemon Center if it weren't still a little anxious and refused to let go of Hakyeon’s wrist. 

As soon as Hakyeon opens the doors to the Pokemon Center, Sylveon bounds into the lobby and gracefully jumps right over the front counter. Hongbin’s Chansey blinks confusedly as Sylveon bounds right past it and straight into the infirmary behind the front counter. 

“Hello, Chansey,” Hakyeon says, setting Jolteon down on the counter though it still refuses to separate from him. Umbreon hops up onto the counter, perched perfectly to tell Hakyeon to pet it. 

Chansey cheers, waving its arm happily. Its nurse cap slips over its eye and it straightens it out before it smiles. 

Hakyeon smiles softly, petting Umbreon and letting Jolteon nuzzle against his chest. “Is Hongbin in the middle of an operation?”

Just as he's said it, Hongbin steps through the swinging doors with a small Starly in his cupped palms and Sylveon perched on his shoulder, licking eagerly at his cheek. His laughter is deep and happy, pink hair flopping over his eyes.

“Stop- stop, Sylveon!” He laughs, eyes clamped shut as Sylveon wraps its feelers around Hongbin’s arm and head. He manages to open his eyes to meet Hakyeon’s pleased gaze. “Ah, finally,” he says, flushed, setting Starly down on the front counter beside Jolteon. It's then Hakyeon notices the bandaged wing, but Starly still chirps happily at his Jolteon. 

“You had some Eevees come in that you wanted me to look at, right?” Hakyeon asks, petting the little Starly gently. Jolteon growls low in its throat, jealous, so Hakyeon reaches out to pet it too. 

“Yeah!” Hongbin says, picking up the Starly and stepping out from behind the counter. “They're back in the nursery.” Chansey follows on his heels, opening up another door by the front counter and cheering as it lets everyone through.

Hakyeon follows Hongbin through the infirmary, peeking at the few Pokemon from trainers healing. There are only a couple of more seriously injured Pokemon in the infirmary beds- a Chikorita sleeping with bandages around its stomach and a Dewgong being cared for by another Chansey. Hongbin's always efficient and unless there's a major accident, there usually aren't very many Pokemon staying in the Poke Center for a long time.

Behind the infirmary is a nursery. Hongbin takes care of a few lost or abandoned Pokemon on his own, as well as sharing the space with trainers wanting to groom their Pokemon and train for competitions. The space always reminds Hakyeon of his Showcase days. 

“I had two wander in last night,” Hongbin starts, walking over to a far corner of the nursery. It's currently empty of trainers, but filled with Pokemon playing around. A Vulpix bounds between Hakyeon’s legs, chased by a Togepi. “One of them is injured and the other one won't let me close enough to it to treat it properly. I was hoping you would be able to help me finish treating them.”

Hakyeon nods, glancing at the Eevees curled up on blankets in the corner. One of them is panting, whining lightly, while the other one is nudging it softly, whimpering. 

Jolteon is the first one to approach the Eevees, hoping out of Hakyeon’s arms and approaching them slowly. The larger Eevee stands up and growls at Jolteon, threatening to bite it, but Jolteon whines softly and holds its place until the Eevee backs down and sits back on its hind legs. Jolteon cuddles against it silently before nodding at Hakyeon.

“Right, thank you, Jolteon,” Hakyeon says, slowly approaching the Eevees. He sits on his knees and pulls out a Poke Puff from his backpack. The larger Eevee sniffs at it precariously, but an encouraging sound from Umbreon gives it the courage to take it out of Hakyeon’s hand.

“I think this Eevee just has a cold,” Hongbin sighs, taking a seat beside Hakyeon. Sylveon hops into his lap and plops itself down there. “I can't be totally sure, but the symptoms match up.”

Hakyeon hums thoughtfully, carefully resting his palm lightly on the sick Eevee’s back. It's warm to the touch and its chest stutters with the effort to breathe. He frowns, carefully brushing through Eevee’s fur. Even though he's a breeder and it’s his job to help sick Eevees, it still hurts his heart all the same.

“It's worse than a cold,” Hakyeon diagnoses with a sad sigh. He reaches back into his backpack for a Pecha berry, holding it up to the sick Eevee’s mouth. The little Eevee weakly eats it from his palm, even though it takes a lot of encouragement from both Hakyeon and Hongbin. “It looks like he’s been poisoned on top of everything.”

Hongbin sighs, petting Sylveon to calm his anxious nerves. “Will Eevee be okay?”

Hakyeon manages a small smile, “Would you mind if I take them back with me? I'll be able to care for this one back home.”

Hongbin shakes his head. “Not at all. Would that be okay with you, Eevee?”

The larger Eevee looks nervously between Hongbin, Hakyeon, and its sick sibling, before it looks up at Jolteon. With a soft nudge from Jolteon, the Eevee firmly nods.

Hakyeon cautiously scoops up the sick Eevee in his arms. Its larger sibling hops onto Hakyeon’s shoulder as he stands. Jolteon climbs into Hakyeon’s backpack and Umbreon brushes against his ankles. Sylveon doesn't come to his side until they’re standing back at the front counter again. 

“Thanks for helping out, Hakyeon,” Hongbin murmurs softly, taking a baby blue blanket from Chansey and carefully wrapping the Eevee in Hakyeon’s arms with it. Being this close to Hongbin, it's then Hakyeon realizes just how much this sick Eevee had affected Hongbin. His brows are furrowed and his lips are pulled down into a frown, and if Hakyeon had another hand, he’d straighten out the sadness in Hongbin’s features.

Sylveon does that for him, its tendrils pressing against Hongbin’s creased forehead and another wrapping around Hongbin’s wrist.

“It's no problem,” Hakyeon says, feeling his heart stutter. “I'm always glad to help- though I worry that I may come and one day Sylveon won't want to come back to Mina.”

Hongbin chuckles lightly, petting Sylveon briefly and slipping it a little treat. Sylveon practically purrs and nuzzles against his palm. “Tell your little sister that I might just snatch Sylveon from her.”

Hakyeon huffs, carefully shifting the Eevee in his arms. Thankfully Sylveon wraps its feeler around Hakyeon’s wrist, chirping happily. Hakyeon waves Hongbin goodbye, the sight of his flushed cheeks still stuck in his mind as he makes the trek home. 

The sun is beginning to set halfway home, just as Hakyeon passes the exit to Celadon City. The Eevee on his shoulder whines sadly about leaving, but Jolteon croons at it encouragingly. Hakyeon makes it the rest of the way home without a hitch, and Mina is there opening the door for him when he kicks at it with his foot. Sylveon and Umbreon bound to her side, nuzzling into her chubby cheeks until she giggles. Mina is only there temporarily as she's still training for Showcases with help from Hakyeon. 

“Is Eevee going to be okay?” she asks, peeking over Hakyeon’s shoulder as he sets the sick Eevee down on a small bed. The large Eevee on his shoulder climbs down onto the bed and cuddles around its sibling. Already, Hakyeon can see the little Eevee’s breathing isn't as haggard as before. 

Hakyeon ruffles Mina’s hair, much to her displeasure. “They'll be fine. Go get the medicine box and the first aid kit for me, please.”

He takes his time using a dropper to pipette medicine into the sick Eevee’s mouth. He feeds it a berry before wrapping it up in Hongbin’s blanket. He looks over to the larger Eevee and carefully bandages its sprained paw, having noticed it when it hopped on Hakyeon’s shoulder. The Eevee looks up at him with shining eyes, humming at him happily when it's all finished.

Hakyeon pets both the Eevees, letting Jolteon nuzzle up against them as well. “Rest up, okay? Your little sibling should be fine in the morning.” Jolteon chimes in to add its own two cents before the Eevee curls up happily and finally drifts to sleep.

Mina is waiting outside the room, holding Umbreon close to her chest. Around her are a couple Eevee pups nipping at her shoes awaiting food. Hakyeon chuckles and gets them to settle down before they all start yelling. He leads them all outside where he pulls out some food from a cupboard pushed against the side of the house and fills all their bowls. At the scent of food. Hakyeon’s own Glaceon and Espeon come bounding for him. The rest of the dishes are filled by the Flareon, Vaporeon, and twin Leafeons living in Hakyeon’s home. 

“Did Nurse Hongbin finally confess today?” Mina asks, cheekily grinning as she feeds her Umbreon another berry. No matter how many times Hakyeon tells her that she's spoiling her Pokemons’ appetite, she never listens.

Hakyeon covers the distance in two strides and rubs knuckles in her hair until it's sticking up on edge and Mina has a heavy pout on her cheeks. “It's none of your business!” he yells back, stepping into the house and softly closing the door behind him. He decides to make a bit more medicine for the Eevees, so he harvests a few berries from the potted plants by the windows and works quietly in the kitchen.

Hongbin had been distracted anyway. They've known each other for years, and it's not like they're blind to some attraction swimming in the air between them. But Hongbin’s so busy with work and Hakyeon figures it would take a billboard plastered in front of his face for Hongbin to ever ask him out.

Jolteon hops up onto the counter, beaming as it looks at the berries Hakyeon is grinding and then back up at its trainer. Hakyeon can tell Jolteon is still a little shaken up- after all, Hakyeon had found Jolteon in the same state as the sick Eevee today but it had been alone, fending for itself from a small pack of angry Beedrills. After rescuing it, Jolteon has refused to leave his side since.

Hakyeon holds up a berry to its mouth, waiting for Jolteon to take it off his fingers. “I guess Mina learns how to spoil her Pokemon from me.”

Jolteon chirrups, taking another berry from Hakyeon’s fingers eagerly. It nearly purrs as Hakyeon scratches between its ears and combs its pelt, eyes fluttering shut. Electricity sparks on its fur but it doesn’t even bother Hakyeon as the sparks sink beneath the tips of his fingers. 

Glaceon and Espeon eventually find their way to Hakyeon, hopping up onto the counter beside Jolteon. They all start clambering for his attention, nuzzling against his chest and nosing at his palms until Hakyeon has to stop all his work and pay attention to the three of them. He’s trained for Showcases with them for so long, sometimes it feels like they might be starved for the audience’s attention and are trying to find it in him. Hakyeon had been the Kanto King for years, holding onto his reign with his three Eevees. All of them had loved competing and thrived in the attention of the crowd- even Jolteon. 

Hakyeon sighs, petting Espeon softly. Glaceon noses at his neck until he laughs and Jolteon sends little electric pulses through Hakyeon’s forearm. Even though competing had been their lives for so long, not even the pride of keys hung on his keychain could surmount the happiness he has on his little Eevee ranch. 

“Isn’t that right?” he murmurs, cupping each of his Pokemon’s faces in turn. “You all still like it here, right?”

Jolteon, Glaceon, and Espeon all yip in turn, tails wagging happily behind them. Hakyeon does his best to hug all of them at once, feeling more pride in his own little family and this ranch than all the ribbons and titles he’s ever won combined. 

 

 

A few days later, Hakyeon is on his way back to the Pokemon Center with Jolteon in his arms and the two Eevees bouncing around his feet, finally all healed up. As soon as he swings open the doors, the two Eevees are bursting into the lobby and headed straight for the counter. Hakyeon hears a large clatter before he’s even shut the door behind him. 

“Okay, okay- okay, Eevees!” Hongbin yells, caught in between fits of laughter. Hakyeon peeks over the counter to find him sprawled out on the floor, pink hair its usual mess, and surrounded by files that had come tumbling down along with him. Chansey looks to be its usual happy self, cheering as Hakyeon pets its head. 

Hongbin manages to scoop up the two Eevees in his arms and stand up, even though they won’t stop fidgeting and keep licking at his cheeks. Hongbin’s face is nearly colored the light pink of his hair. 

“You’re back!” he exclaims, setting the Eevees down on the counter and keeping a hand on their backs to calm them down. His smile is brilliant as he speaks, cheeks dimpling as he smiles wide and bright at Jolteon. Hakyeon feels his stomach flop. 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon stutters, runnings his fingers through Jolteon’s fur just to calm his fluttering heart. “The Eevees were too excited to see you again.”

“I can tell,” Hongbin chimes. The two Eevees bark at him happily. “I guess these two aren’t going to come home with you. Maybe you’re losing your touch as a breeder.”

Hakyeon huffs at that, sticking his tongue out at Hongbin. “You’re just jealous Sylveon has picked my sister over you- even though you trained as a Fairy-type trainer.”

Hongbin pouts, and Hakyeon has to swallow thickly as Hongbin’s pink lips pull into a cute frown. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Hongbin sighs, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. The two Eevees, feeling just a hint of his disgruntlement, lick at his cheeks until he’s laughing again. He meets Hakyeon’s gaze and smiles softly. “I’m just taking care of the Pokemon in the nursery today. Do you want to come help out?”

Hakyeon nods, following Hongbin and Chansey back into the nursery. The Vulpix and Togepi from last time once again go zipping between his feet, nearly making him stumble. Hongbin has his own Fairy Pokemon taking care of the little ones in the room- there’s a Clefable and a Wigglytuff caring for a little group of Pichus, Gardevoir is entertaining the short attention span of a Poliwag and a Mudkip, and there are two more Chanseys watching over sleeping little Bunearies. 

They end up spending the day sitting side by side, playing with the Pokemon in the nursery. Hakyeon is almost immediately tackled by the Pichus, the little Pokemon clambering into his lap. Jolteon, oddly enough, doesn’t seem to mind as a Pichu climbs onto its back while another clings to its leg. It doesn’t even growl as a Pichu accidentally discharges as it doesn’t really affect it nor Hakyeon. Jolteon does, however, press closer to Hakyeon the entire time and licks his arm when he keeps getting shocked by the Pichus. Hongbin has a lap full of Vulpix and Mudkip- who keep bouncing around him in an attempt to keep playing. Poliwag attempts to play and jumps on Hongbin so hard that he gets knocked into Hakyeon, head bumping against Hakyeon’s shoulder. But Hongbin just laughs it off and reaches to tackle Poliwag and Mudkip into a play fight. 

They set out food and feed all the Pokemon, even waking up the Bunearies from sleep to get them to eat. Hakyeon watches as Hongbin eagerly sets out all the food, his usual brilliant smile on his face. The smallest Buneary is fighting for its place for food, so Hongbin picks it up and feeds it by hand. His laughter is deep as the Buneary keeps nipping his hand by accident. 

After playing with the Pokemon for a little longer, Hakyeon decides to head back home and unsurprisingly, the two Eevees decide to stay with Hongbin. After waving his friend off, Hakyeon makes the trek back with Jolteon in his arms, feeling something akin to longing settling heavy in his chest. Hongbin is sarcastic and witty, brazen and hard headed, but there’s no one as caring as he is or as intelligent. Hongbin is brilliant, like a sparkling star in the universe, and Hakyeon just feels so far away. 

Jolteon nuzzles against his neck, whimpering softly, as they pass the flower fields surrounding the Pokemon Mansion. Hakyeon smiles down at it, combing back the patch of fur sticking up between its ears with his fingers. 

“I’m okay,” he murmurs, running his palm over Jolteon’s tail. “Longing isn’t going to kill me.”

Jolteon just whines softly and licks at Hakyeon’s cheek until he can’t help but laugh. It leaps out of Hakyeon’s arms and breaks off into a run for the ranch, and Hakyeon gives it chase, laughing even when he tumbles into the front door where he’s promptly tackled by Jolteon, Glaceon, Espeon, and four Eevee pups all trying to lick at his face. 

There are tears streaming down his cheeks when he’s finally able to open his eyes. Mina is looking on amused, standing right above his head with a little Eevee pup in her arms. “All the Eevees missed you today,” she says. 

Hakyeon smiles, taking as many Eevees as he can in his arms and hugging all of them at once until they yip at him to let them go. “I wasn’t gone for long,” he coos, scratching one of the Leafeon twins as it bites on the edge of his shirt. 

Mina, as perceptive as ever, watches Hakyeon’s smile dim before she speaks up again. “How about you take the Eevees outside to play?”

All the Eevee pups seem to agree and immediately run for the back door, pawing at it until they manage to get it open. Even Jolteon bursts through the back door after Leafeon and Umbreon, yipping at Hakyeon until he runs out after to join them. 

Hakyeon smiles, wide and genuine, and runs right outside with Espeon in his arms and Glaceon perched on his head. The sun is just beginning to set, but Hakyeon stays outside until long after the sun has set and the stars are twinkling in the night sky- having temporarily forgotten about his heartache. 

 

 

Hakyeon startles awake in the middle of the night by his phone ringing by his head. He tries to blink away the sleep clouding his eyes, patting around by his pillow until he finally finds his phone. He flops back into bed, eyes already shut as he pokes the phone screen harshly and hopes he answers the call instead of hanging up. Jolteon, who had also startled awake, shifts at his side and tries to curl up again at his stomach. 

“Hello?” he mumbles, trying to rub the rest of the sleep from his eyes. 

The breathing on the other end of the line is harsh and slow, stalling around a hiccuped gasp. “H-Hakyeon?”

Like cold water surrounding him, drowning him, it shocks him awake. He sits up abruptly, breath falling short and chest constricting. “Hongbin? What’s wrong?”

Hongbin stutters on the other end of the line, swallowing audibly. “Can you just- I mean I know it’s like three in the morning but-”

“Hey, calm down,” Hakyeon whispers calmly, his fist winding in his bed sheets. Even in the dark, he can make out Jolteon looking up at him sadly. “I’ll be right over, okay? Give me ten minutes and I’ll be at the Poke Center.”

“Okay,” Hongbin exhales. The line falls silent for a brief amount of time before there’s a soft hiccup over the line. “Thank you, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon just grumbles that he’ll be there in ten minutes, hangs up the phone, and then promptly stubs his toe on the edge of the bed as he tries to clamber to his dresser. 

Jolteon whimpers, sitting up from Hakyeon’s bed. It tilts its head to the side, looking at Hakyeon questioningly, before it hops off the bed and brushes against Hakyeon’s ankle. Hakyeon finishes dressing and then picks Jolteon up in his arms, sucking in a deep breath and steeling himself for whatever is waiting for him at the Poke Center. 

He has a bicycle he keeps behind the house. Jolteon hops into the front basket and chirrups comfortingly as Hakyeon knocks back the kickstand and pushes off down the hill and towards the city. 

 

 

Before he’s even parked his bike around the back of the Poke Center, there’s a desperate howl that rings out. Hakyeon can’t help but cringe, feeling shivers run down his spine. Jolteon whimpers and hops into his arms, shivering itself. Hakyeon pets Jolteon as another howl rings out, sad and lonely, and Hakyeon has to swallow back the emotion locking his throat in a vice grip. 

“Come on,” he murmurs, caught in the eerie yellow light of the Poke Center spilling out onto the ground. It was meant to calm Jolteon, but it doesn’t seem to do much for either of them. 

The wailing is louder when Hakyeon steps in through the back door. Jolteon hisses and shoves its head in the crook of Hakyeon’s arm. Hakyeon does his best to bear the noise and follow the sound to a little surgery room off of the main hallway- far from the nursery. Chansey is standing guard outside the room, frowning as it looks worriedly down the hall, and it chirrups excitedly when Hakyeon finally arrives. 

Hakyeon doesn’t spare a moment slipping into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. Jolteon hops down from his arms and presses itself to Hakyeon’s ankle as close as it can. Hongbin is standing a few feet from the bed, a hand clamped on his forearm where a gash spanning the length of his wrist to his elbow bleeds. There’s blood dripping past the gash, but that’s nothing compared to the anguish and sadness marring his handsome features. He’s never seen Hongbin so affected by anything. 

But then again, Hongbin’s never been in a situation like this. 

On the infirmary bed is a young Cubone, crying and howling with every ounce of energy it’s got. It’s holding out its bone in defense, its little paw shaking as it cries. Hakyeon’s jaw drops, frozen in his spot as Cubone locks eyes with him. Its gaze is icy cold from behind its mask, and it sends chills down Hakyeon’s spine. 

“You’re here- oh my god, thank you,” Hongbin stutters, stepping closer to Hakyeon’s side. He almost reaches out to hold on to Hakyeon, ground himself, but he thinks of it again at the sight of his bloody hands. Hakyeon instead presses his palm to the small of Hongbin’s back and it’s enough to ease the visible shake to Hongbin’s thin frame. Hakyeon glances back at the Cubone, feeling the sorrow from its tears weigh down his heart. Cubone just looks so sad and distraught- the poor thing has probably been lost and alone for awhile. 

He steps forward, letting his hand drop from Hongbin’s back, until his thighs are touching the edge of the bed. Cubone growls at him, a sound so feral and raw that Hakyeon is almost shocked by the fear that’s probably consuming Cubone. Swallowing back his apprehension, Hakyeon sits on his knees and holds his hand out towards Cubone. 

“It’s okay, Cubone,” he murmurs, steading his hand to hide the tremors. “You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

Cubone growls, brandishing its bone and snapping its sharp teeth at Hakyeon’s hand, but Hakyeon remains persistent. He manages a small smile and holds his hand out further for Cubone.

Cubone, seeing it as a threat, snaps forward and locks its jaw on Hakyeon’s hand, teeth sinking into skin. Hakyeon groans but does his best to remain still and smiling. His eyes are nearly clenched shut from the pain, and he’s almost sure his hand is bleeding, but he senses something shift in Cubone’s demeanor. 

“You’re okay,” Hakyeon whispers softly. “You’re not alone anymore.” He grits his teeth as Cubone’s jaw clamps ever so slightly harder around his hand. “You’re safe now.”

Cubone looks at him, sad desperation swimming in its eyes. It lets out a low growl, its little frame trembling as time seems to come to a standstill. Tears are still streaming down its face, and Hakyeon manages to smile for it. 

With a watery cry, Cubone lets go of Hakyeon’s hand and bursts forward into his chest. Hakyeon wraps his arms around Cubone, holding it close as it cries into his pajama shirt. He pats its back, shushing it quietly until it starts to calm down. The anguish and sadness that had wound around Hakyeon’s chest finally seems to ease. 

When Cubone has finally stopped crying, Hongbin pulls out a small first aid kit and sits in front of Hakyeon on the ground. Hakyeon holds out his hand and lets Hongbin treat the little bites, working with delicate fingers to wipe down the little cuts and wrap them with gauze. Cubone watches from Hakyeon’s lap, whimpering sadly when Hakyeon winces when the end of the gauze is taped tightly in place. Hakyeon chuckles a little, using his good hand to pet Cubone’s head. 

Hongbin has his fists clenched in the end of his shirt. His shoulders are slumped forward and his teeth are still gnawing at his bottom lip. “Thank you,” he murmurs, looking up shyly at Hakyeon. 

“It’s no problem,” Hakyeon replies, smiling as Cubone chirps happily at him. 

Hongbin laugh weakly as Cubone hops out of Hakyeon’s laugh and into Hongbin’s. Cubone whimpers sadly as it picks up his arm. Now that Hakyeon has calmed down, he sees that the gash looks even worse now. Hongbin just brings Cubone into his arms and assures him with soft words that he’s okay. 

Hakyeon takes the first aid kit and starts treating the gash. He’s trying his best not to cringe, but Cubone had sure wielded his bone well in defense. Hongbin doesn’t even seem bothered by it though, instead focusing all his attention on Cubone. 

“I was out looking for Water Stones by the river,” Hongbin whispers, staring intently at the gash on his arm for a moment before looking up at Hakyeon. “I think Cubone was abandoned. I found him crying and it lashed out at me when I tried to bring it into the Pokemon Center. It wouldn’t stop crying and I didn’t know what to do except call you.”

Cubone purrs against Hongbin’s chest, unaware of the heavy atmosphere at all. Hongbin manages to laugh, eyes bright as Cubone looks up at him and cheers. 

“You handled it well,” Hakyeon finally says, securing the end of the gauze. 

Hongbin flushes, dropping his gaze down to Cubone. The Pokemon bounces in his lap, vying for every bit of his attention. 

They sit in silence for some time, until the very beginnings of dawn start to break through the night. Jolteon has crawled into Hakyeon’s lap and drifted off into a slight daze with its nose pressed to the bandage around Hakyeon’s hand and Hakyeon’s fingers combing through its fur. Cubone hops back and forth between Hongbin’s lap and Hakyeon’s, getting each of them to play with it in turn until it finally decided to settle in Hongbin’s embrace. Cubone looks about seconds away from falling asleep- just like Hongbin does. 

“I should head home,” Hakyeon whispers. His muscles pop as he picks up Jolteon and stands. His knee aches from sitting on it for so long, and if Jolteon’s soft noises are anything to go by, it hasn’t escaped Jolteon that his old injury has been acting up. 

Hongbin stands up, ruffling his pink hair. “Yeah,” he mumbles, “I’m sorry for keeping you up so late.”

Hakyeon shakes his head. “It’s really okay. I’m just glad Cubone is okay.”

At the mention of its name, Cubone suddenly falls silent and looks between the two of them. Puzzled, it stares blankly at Hongbin until they’ve walked out the back door and Hakyeon has hopped on his bike. 

And then Cubone begins to cry again. 

Hongbin frowns, trying his best to calm Cubone down by scratching its back. “Don’t cry, Cubone. I thought you were okay now.”

Cubone fidgets in Hongbin’s grip until Hongbin has to let it down. Cubone latches one hand on Hakyeon’s pyjama pant and another on Hongbin’s jeans and it tugs harshly on both. 

Hakyeon’s jaw hangs slack as he looks at Hongbin who’s wearing a mirror of his own expression. They both look down at Cubone who meets their gazes with a fiery huff and watery eyes. 

“Cubone, I have to go home,” Hakyeon says. He leans down to try and pry Cubone’s paw from his pants, but Cubone growls at him and snaps at his hand. It defiantly tugs on both their pants again. 

Hongbin’s ears are dark red when Hakyeon meets his gaze. Hongbin coughs, nervously ruffling his hair. “Come on now, Cubone, Hakyeon has to go home. He can come back tomorrow if you want,” he says. But Cubone yells loudly until Hongbin manages to shush it quiet in fear of the other Pokemon waking up. 

Hakyeon looks over a little helplessly. He’s probably in some heavy sleep daze when he says, “I guess this makes us Cubone’s parents now.” And he doesn’t realize what he’s said until Hongbin flushes from his cheeks to his neck and Cubone is cheering excitedly.

He swallows thickly, gripping the handles of his bike hard with clammy palms, until Hongbin bursts out in laughter. He laughs so hard that tears gather in the corners of his eyes and his laughter drops into something silent and hiccupy. 

“Shouldn’t you take me on a date first before we skip to parenthood?” he exhales, laughter still bubbling in his voice. 

Hakyeon flushes even harder. His hands are curled so tightly around the bike’s handlebars that his knuckles have turned white. “Fine let’s go on a date then,” he huffs. 

Hongbin stalls, jaw falling slack and staring at Hakyeon. There's an awkward moment of silence before Cubone is cheering again. Both of them look down at Cubone before they meet gazes and laugh despite themselves. 

Hakyeon leans down to scoop Cubone up. His cheeks hurt from smiling and even Jolteon looks pleased despite not sleeping that much. “How about I come pick you up after work tomorrow?” 

“That sounds great actually,” Hongbin says, punctured by a yawn. He leans forward and sleepily pets Cubone. “You be good for Hakyeon, okay? I'll see you tomorrow.”

Cubone nods emphatically, finally relaxing as it sits in the basket alongside Jolteon.

After waving Hongbin goodbye, Hakyeon kicks off and starts heading home. Jolteon and Cubone are asleep by the time he's parked his bike at the front door. The sun has already risen, bathing the fields around Hakyeon's home in a warm orange light. He carefully scoops both of them into his arms and shuffles into the house.

Mina is eating cereal at the kitchen counter, staring sleepily at her food. Umbreon and Sylveon are also awake, eating at the table. All their heads turn simultaneously as Hakyeon tries to sneak back into the house.

“A Cubone?” she asks, rubbing her eyes as if it were a mirage. Cubone responds by waving its bone around and nodding sleepily. “How are you going to take care of a Cubone on an Eevee ranch?”

Hakyeon just shrugs. “Hongbin and I have become parents, apparently.”

Mina makes a face at that. “Don't tell me _that's_ how you asked Nurse Hongbin out.”

Hakyeon manages a sheepish smile in return.

Mina fakes a gag around her cereal. “You're so gross, Hakyeon.”

Even though his hands are tied up with his Pokemon, Jolteon sends out an electric pulse at Mina. He hair sticks up on end, static electricity still buzzing to the ends of her hair. Hakyeon laughs and starts making a run for his room.

“You're so dead!”

He shuts the door behind him, laughing until Mina gives up and stomps off with promises of revenge. Jolteon and Cubone clamber out of his arms and hop up onto his bed beside Glaceon and Espeon. Hakyeon falls into bed right after them, letting them cuddle up against him as they all start drifting off to sleep.

Hakyeon falls asleep with a smile on his face and a flush on his cheeks the color of Hongbin’s baby pink hair.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes about this part: 
> 
> * Pokemon Showcases, which started in the Pokemon XY&Z anime, are basically like show off dance and move performances between a Performer and their Pokemon. In the anime, only girls are allowed to compete by gaining keys in local competitions and then competing in the Master Class for the title of Kalos Queen. In this au, the competition is open to everyone, in every region, and Hakyeon had once held the title of Kanto King.  
> * Celadon City features the Pokemon Mansion which, in the original games, houses an Eevee you can find.  
> * This was mostly an excuse to write Hakyeon being tackled by a bunch of Eevees uwu  
> * This was also an excuse for Hongbin with pink hair because why not.
> 
> If there's anything else that's confusing or incorrect, let me know so I'll be able to fix it for the upcoming parts! <3


End file.
